


For a long time [I've only wanted you]

by juwoon



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Fluff, M/M, fanboy! juho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwoon/pseuds/juwoon
Summary: Seokwoo is the school's number one baseball player, and Juho is his fanboy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Are you staring at Seokwoo again?" 

 

 

Juho snapped out of his, indeed, staring at Seokwoo session and narrowed his eyebrows at Jaeyoon, the disturbance of his daily activity. 

 

 

"You know, just a really wild idea; how about you, y'know, actually go talk to him once instead of shooting hearts at him any chance you get?" Jaeyoon made a shooting an arrow movement, and with that Juho decided to get back to what he was originally doing, staring at Seokwoo's [very nice built] back. They were currently on lunch break in the cafeteria and Juho could care less about the cold peas that were laying in front of him on his plate. He saw Jaeyoon sigh from the corners of his eyes while he turned back to Inseong.

 

 

"You'd think some day he'd realize that maybe Seokwoo wouldn't mind his literal biggest fan walking up to talk with him, right?" Jaeyoon spoke and Inseong nodded while stealing a pea off of Juho's plate. Youngkyun, who was until now sitting silently eating next to Juho, decided to speak up too. 

 

 

"Juho, I'm best friends with Chanhee. He tells me Seokwoo actually looks forward to seeing his fanboy in the tribune every time he plays a game. You should actually talk to him once, maybe after today's game. It's less creepy than whatever the fuck you're doing now." Youngkyun poked Juho's side, then started engaging in a conversation with Inseong and Jaeyoon about how shitty the cafeteria food was lately.

 

 

And they were all right. Juho knew this too, he knew he was being unbelievably creepy but he really didn't give a crap. As long as he could support and admire his lifetime crush from afar, Juho was happy. He watched in awe as Seokwoo threw his head back while laughing at something his teammate Sanghyuk had said. One day, Juho told himself, one day he'd be there sitting next to Seokwoo at lunch. Maybe not as a member of their school's baseball team, but just as, Seokwoo's friend. Or boyfriend. 

 

 

Juho had known Seokwoo since middle school. Not as much known as just being in the same school, but it was when he started getting fascinated by the visual giant who had girls after him wherever he went. And boys, if you'd include Juho. But Juho was lowkey, a professional Seokwoo fan. His days existed of sitting behind Seokwoo in math and english class, which also happened to be his favorite classes out of all of them. And when Seokwoo had games on Friday like today, going there in the team jersey with his number on and a small sign for him. Considering there were a lot of girls doing this with much bigger signs, he didn't think he was out of place and rather unnoticeable. In conclusion, Juho was just silently tending his small crush. 

 

 

Jaeyoon, Inseong and Youngkyun just didn't understand. Of course he would love talking to Seokwoo, be friends even but he was fine with this. Juho was never really popular but he had his own circle of friends and that was enough. Plus, half of the school had a crush on Seokwoo, he was ordinary here. He snorted out a small laugh before tearing his eyes off the wellknown back and turning back to his friend's conversations. 

 

 

"So, Youngkyun tells me you guys have finally fucked?"  Juho casually drops as his way back into the conversation and Inseong promptly drops his spoon as Jaeyoon abruptly stops his mid-sentence. Youngkyun starts cackling and holds up his hand, which Juho high-fives. 

 

 

"My god, this is why we keep you around, Juho. Man, I love this guy." Youngkyun says after a good five minutes of him laughing at Inseong and Jaeyoon, right before the bell rings their lunch break to an end. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Juho happily plopped down on his seat next to Jang Sebin, one of his 'only socialize when at school' friends and his tablemate during maths, his last class of the day. Yes, Juho had maths on Friday, combining that with the weekly baseball game officially made Friday his favorite day of the week.

 

 

"Yo Juho, ready for the game today?" Sebin and Juho exchanged a handshake, and Juho snorted. "You say that as if I'm actually in the baseball team." 

 

 

"Well, I highly feel like you spend more energy on cheering on Seokwoo than any of the members spend on actually playing the game, to be honest. But hey, it seems to work because they haven't lost a game in the season so far." Sebin shrugs while Juho unpacks his bag, putting his book and a pencil on his table because really, who needs a whole pencil case? Not him, that's for sure.

 

 

[He still has traumas of Youngkyun laughing his ass off about his cow pencil case. Never again.]

 

 

"Yea, that's Seokwoo. He's not wearing number one on his back for nothing." Juho smiled while thinking of Seokwoo's smiling face after winning a game. Juho always ended up feeling proud and accomplished, even if he didn't actually play the game himself. Juho was about to ask Sebin if he happened to ask the girl he liked out yet, when their teacher stepped into the classroom. 

 

 

 

"Alright, good afternoon everyone. I assume you're all ready to end this day and so am I, so let's just get it over with." Mr. Lee said. He took off his gucci sunglasses and threw them on his desk, running a hair through his newly black hair.

 

 

"I guess he got sick of the white colour, huh?" Juho muttered to Sebin, who let out a short laugh. 

 

 

"Too bad you're not matching anymore, then." Sebin replied and Juho's eyes shot to the side while smacking Sebin's head. Sebin just replied with, very amusingly, sticking out his tongue. As much as Juho liked Mr. Lee just because the man was an american rockstar at night, he still didn't want to be compared to a math teacher. Juho thought of how messy his blonde hair must look now, considering today was a windy day. He still pulled it off better than Mr. Lee, though. 

 

 

"Let's open your books to page forthy-five. We left off with the equations for this, and don't think I forgot your essays, you'll have to hand them over to me at the end of this class if-" Mr. Lee spoke as he wiped the chalkboard clean, when he got cut off by the door opening. In walked Sanghyuk and Seokwoo in all their glory. Everyone's eyes darted over to the pair, Juho's only stuck to one man, though.

 

 

"Sorry we were late, Mr. Lee. Practice ran a little late." Sanghyuk cheerfully belted, and Seokwoo nodded. "Mr. Kim wrote slips for us! Here they are." Juho's favorite sound on earth rang through his ears, and he very typically sighed out some love while resting his head on his hands, staring at Seokwoo's glinstering eyes. 

 

 

"Alright, but only because I like Mr. Kim. Sit down and grab your books, kids." Mr. Lee waved the pair off and started off rambling about the equations and, math shit that Juho wasn't really interested in. His eyes followed Seokwoo, who's hair was a bit wet still, thank the lord. 

 

 

Juho did not, however, expect the beautiful brown eyes he was currently busy dying over to meet his own. Juho's own eyes widened, and he could feel his heart speed up. Seokwoo blinked a few times and then softly smiled, keeping eye contact until he sat down in his seat, starting a conversation with Sanghyuk and Juho got to look at the back of his head again.

 

 

"Holy shit." Juho mumbled in a choked up breath, falling back into his seat while pulling down his cheeks, "what just happened." 

 

 

 

Juho's ears remained red till the end of class. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support kids ;) i'm not in high school anymore and my schools never had any sports team but whaddya know click your heart is Bad for making me love baseballgod!seokwoo so excuse me for any mistakes on the baseball parts :')))

 

 

"Bro, do you think I look hot in this?" 

 

 

Juho turned circles in front of the mirror on Youngkyun's closet, trying to spot any mistakes to his current outfit. Youngkyun was laying on his bed, phone in hand and looking up with a raised eyebrow after hearing Juho's question. Youngkyun's eyes flickered around his outfit for maybe one second before returning to said phone.

 

 

"Every week you ask me the same question and every week you wear the same outfit. Totally fine, you look great, Seokwoo would smash." Youngkyun replied and Juho could hear some mad tapping coming from the phone. He snorted, Youngkyun was definitely playing Candy crush again, a game of which Juho thought should be a guilty pleasure. Yet why was Youngkyun so proud about being second ranked world wide?

 

 

["You just don't get it. This takes _talent_. I can put this on my resume and people will hire me."]

 

 

"But today I wore my new skinny jeans. Do you think they look good? How does my ass look?" Juho questioned Youngkyun again and he could almost smell the internal frustration coming out of Youngkyun. Hey, he chose to be Juho's friend. He could've left Juho's ass years ago, but here they were.

 

 

"Your ass also looks good in the new jeans. No homo, though. Also, we should leave soon, we have an hour until the game starts." Youngkyun stood up from his bed and pushed his phone in his pocket. Juho smirked at his younger friend. With all the times Youngkyun has had the phrase "no homo" leave his mouth and would still accompany Juho to the game every week only to drool over Chanhee, Juho wondered when his friend would realize that it wasn't just a bro-ly love between the two of them. 

 

 

Taking one last look in the mirror at his outfit, Juho nodded, grabbed his backpack which had all the cheering stuff in it and swung it around his back. He looked at Youngkyun and saw that the guy had already managed to smear half the schmink Juho had so carefully applied to his cheeks [the baseball team's colours, navy blue and white] across his nose. Juho didn't say anything about it, he knew Youngkyun couldn't care less about having schmink on his nose because the only reason he ever wore the stuff is because Juho said that it was a travesty going to their school's baseball games and not cheering for the team. 

 

 

Thus the two guys took off, calmly walking their way over to school because Youngkyun had managed to get a flat tire on his bike and either of their parents refused to drive the both of them because their school was only ten minutes a walk away, anyways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Kim Seokwoo, Kim Seokwoo, Kim Seokwoo _oooooo_!"

 

 

Juho was pretty sure he wouldn't have a voice tomorrow, but it was Saturday tomorrow anyways and his friends were used to him being raspy when they hung out. Plus, none of that even mattered right now because Kim Seokwoo just batted one hell of a ball across the field and was running, was running past all the bases right where he needed to go to get a homerun, his second one of the night and Juho knew he could do it, knew Seokwoo would be able to make it in time and he did, he-

 

 

"Yes, yes! That's what I'm talking about. Talent. Pure fucking talent right there. You can shove that smug smirk you had in the beginning of the game up your ass, Kang Daniel! You are so. Beaten." Juho yelled from his spot in the audience, whilst Youngkyun was busy trying to hide himself behind the Kim Seokwoo poster Juho so dedicatedly took to every game. Juho knew he was being loud. The row in front of them turned around multiple times, but did he care? Not really. Besides, it's not like Kang Daniel heard him scream it. And even if he did, Juho wouldn't really mind. 

 

 

"Juho, I think by now mars has heard you scream. Even some of Seokwoo's very own cheer squad girls are starting to look around from where those hollers are coming from, you don't want to be exposed." Youngkyun groaned, dropping his head against Juho's shoulder and Juho took a swig of out of his water bottle. Youngkyun was right, maybe he was being a little bit too loud today. But when Juho saw Seokwoo proudly smile with sparkling eyes at the audience, possibly also looking who the source behind the hollering was, his heart started to soften a little. 

 

 

"Ah right, I told Chanhee we'd meet him after the game. He wanted to talk to me about our science project, said it was urgent. Apparently it wouldn't be a smart idea to say that the whole rain coming from clouds thing is a myth and it's actually Jesus' pee. Chanhee said he couldn't risk flopping this test so we have to actually get a good topic going." Youngkyun dug his hand into the bag of cheetos standing between them and Juho nodded his head wildly, that'd mean he'd be able to stare at Seokwoo a little bit more from upclose, he'd never say no to that.

 

 

Except that after the game ended, it didn't really end up being that way. Because Youngkyun was dragging Juho along with him to Chanhee who was very conveniently talking to the god himself, and Jesus did Juho not want to be standing in the same group of people as Seokwoo was right now. He simply refused, he wasn't prepared for any of this, didn't have good lines and Youngkyun still had his poster in his hands goddamnit.

 

 

But Youngkyun was Youngkyun, and well, he never cared about the value of Juho's love life. No, he only cared about getting to Chanhee the second after their school's team won the game and here they were, almost standing in front of the two of them.

 

 

"Youngkyun, I swear to god. Let go of me right now, you can't do this to me." Juho begged, wondering when in hell Youngkyun ever reared these muscles, he used to be all bone and skin for fuck's sake. 

 

 

"You should be thanking me. You wouldn't even dare to stand next to Seokwoo, otherwise you can forget your whole marriage plan with him." Youngkyun shouted above the loud conversing of everyone. Juho looked around and saw friends talking together, some getting food from the hotdog stand whilst others were already leaving the tribunes to go home. Juho took a deep breath, and prepared himself for what was about to come because Youngkyun just yelled out Chanhee's name which didn't only make Chanhee turn around, but Seokwoo as well.

 

 

"Dude, what's up. You played really well today, you got in a few good balls, especially the one in the beginning was amazing." Youngkyun spoke as he let loose of Juho's wrist, but it was already too late for him to turn around and run. Seokwoo was little less than a meter away from him, and was looking right at Juho. Juho wondered if he remembered him from this morning, when Juho almost had an heart attack because Seokwoo did a smiley thing at him. 

 

 

"Thanks man. Hey listen, I tried scouring the web for some different topics, and there's actually a few we can use..." Chanhee started off talking, but then Juho couldn't really hear the rest of the conversation because Youngkyun and Chanhee basically turned their backs to Juho and Seokwoo, and Juho looked away from Youngkyun's back just to have Seokwoo's eyes catch his own. Two near heart attacks on one day, maybe Juho should get it checked out. 

 

 

Seokwoo didn't say anything at first, just looked at Juho. He had a smile on his face again, one which had Juho looking at Seokwoo's beautiful dimples. Juho had the sudden urge to ran his fingers along those lines, and thought that maybe it was smarter to just look at Seokwoo's feet instead of anywhere near his face.

 

 

"I like your shirt." Seokwoo spoke up, and Juho's mouth fell into an 'o' form. He'd never thought his first time talking to Seokwoo would be today, always imagined it to be in class because they spontaniously got paired up for some project, but that was Juho's imagination and not even possible because since when did english and maths have group projects?

 

 

"Oh, uh, thank you? It has your number on it." Juho said sheepishly, when he suddenly remembered he was talking to the man himself, and shouldn't really show his fanboy self right here. "Which of course, total coincidence. Don't even care that much. Since y'know, you're number one it's kind of a given, right? Most people probably have your number on it, haha." Juho awkwardly laughed and Seokwoo's smile almost faltered a little, until Youngkyun decided to literally ruin Juho's life in the span of one move.

 

 

"Here's your poster back, by the way." Youngkyun absentmindedly pushed the poster into Juho's hands before returning to his conversation with Chanhee, and Juho wanted to sink through the ground when he saw Seokwoo's eyes drifting over to the poster, reading through the embarrassment of his own name being there. Instead of the smile faltering, it became a full on grin this time and maybe if Juho's embarrassment wasn't the cause of it, he would've felt giddy inside. Now Juho just wanted to bathe in his own tears.

 

 

"Total coincidence, huh? I guess your poster must've written itself too, then?" Seokwoo chuckled at Juho, and especially now Juho avoided looking anywhere but Seokwoo's face. Maybe he'd have to move schools, but Juho also really didn't want to miss seeing his friends and uh, Seokwoo. 

 

 

"But uh, I do recognize that poster. I see it at every game. I never thought you would've been the one holding it up." Seokwoo then said, and Juho let out a nervous laugh. He didn't really know what to say, how could Juho make this whole scenario seem less awkward? Seokwoo didn't even know his name, he could just introduce himself saying _hi I'm Baek Juho, big fan by the way,  I've given you chocolate the past few years on valentines day_. Ah yes. Great lasting impression.

 

 

Juho was about to make a run for it, leaving Youngkyun behind because he literally fed Juho to satan today, when Seokwoo's next words made Juho hold back his breath and look up into those brown eyes.

 

 

"Actually now that I do know, I'm kind of happy. I never would've known how else to strike up a conversation with the cute guy that's always holding up my name during every game."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on making this one work since chaptered works are not my thing, but then i realized i had to write a lot in order for it to be what i was planning on it being so, here we go! doing this because, no one else fills up the empty juwoon tag 8((((


End file.
